Life As A Monster
by Shadow's Galaxies
Summary: After The Day He Died, Hiccup is treated like a monster by his fellow vikings. This fanfiction documents his life after merging with Toothless, depicting his struggles and how he survives through them.
1. Chapter 1 - Monster

**NOTICE: YOU WILL NIT UNDERSTAND THIS FANFIC AT ALL IF YOU DO NOT READ MY ONESHOT The Day He Died! Obviously it's in the same category. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Hiccup sat on his rooftop sadly, tracing a shingle with his claw. The vikings below him ignored him for the most part, but occasionally gave in to temptation and shot frightened glances at him. Ever since he'd merged with Toothless, the other vikings were afraid of him, and very few spoke to him.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, tucking his knees into his chest. "Am I a monster?" In the back of his mind, he heard his friend's voice.

"Of course you aren't!" Toothless replied, appalled. "Those who call you such are the true monsters." A slight smile tugged at Hiccup's lips.

"You know what..." Hiccup said, standing. "You're right!" He ran across the roof and launched himself off of it, into the air.

Hiccup spread his wings, soaring over the village. He climbed high, high up into the air, until the village buildings were tiny pinpricks and the people invisible. He grinned and folded his wings into his back.

Immediately, Hiccup dropped like a stone. As he hurtled toward the ground, he felt weightless. At the last moment, Hiccup unfolded his wings and stopped himself from dying by splattering on the ground.

The other vikings gave him a wide berth, but Hiccup didn't mind. He was smiling from ear to ear. Hiccup was enjoying his new form.

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness, but it's only a pilot episode! Please review, reviews are yummy! Huzzah!**

***waffles are EVERYWHEREE! EHRMEGHERDD! wafflesh***

**~Shadow~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bound

"It's just so strange," Hiccup sighed. He was sitting beside Astrid, both perched atop Hiccup's favorite cliff. "The other vikings don't just look at me with disapproval or disappointment anymore, they look at me with fear..." Astrid patted his back reassuringly.

"They'll grow used to your new self in no time, I promise." She smiled at him, running a hand over his smooth scales, wondering if she herself would ever be able to accept him.

* * *

It was two weeks after Hiccup had returned from the battle when he faced his first real challenge. In the night, the vikings had come for him.

When Hiccup awoke, he was strapped to a chair. His wings were bound, his wrists and ankles cuffed. There was a gag in his mouth. It was pitch black, but Hiccup knew that the vikings were there. He could sense them.

"Monster," he heard the murmur all around him. His cat-like yellow eyes adjusted to the darkness, and he saw their outlines. Twenty of them at least were standing around, at a safe distance. Hiccup wriggled a bit, until he was able to get the gag out of his mouth. When he spoke, he spoke in a voice more tired than anything else.

"A monster, am I?" Once he spoke, the whisperings stopped. Toothless gave him encouragement only he could hear from the back of his mind. "If I am a monster, why am I the one bound in chains? Isn't it usually your 'monster' who captures innocent villagers and keeps them as hostages?" Hiccup knew he hadn't made much of an impact yet, and pushed onward. "Are you forcing yourselves to be blind to the good I did for all of you, just because you're scared of what I have become? My appearance may have changed, but I am the same old clumsy Hiccup you've known. I have no ill intention, you are all people I care about. So why are you calling me the monster? Try looking at yourselves."

Once Hiccup had finished his little (very little) speech, the room was dead quiet. Suddenly, the silence was broken, in the form of a question.

"Why do you look like a dragon, then? And where's Toothless?" One viking asked. Hiccup knew, from the atmosphere in the room, that none of them had been told and they were all curious. He could hear them shuffle forward, not wanting to miss a word.

"In the recent battle, Toothless had been fighting beside me, keeping me safe from attacks from behind. He went to attack an archer, leaving me vulnerable. One of the enemy ran me through with a sword." Hiccup could hear a collective gasp from around the room. He fingered the sword wound absentmindedly, wincing as his claw pricked it. "None of us knew this before now, but all dragons have a special power. They are caretakers of the world, and therefore have the power to save lives that aren't meant to die quite yet. This power allows them to merge with the being they wish to save, creating a sort of hybrid creature of it and dragon. This is what Toothless did for me, and why you see me now with the features of a dragon."

"And how did you figure this out?" The question came quicker this time.

"Toothless told me. His consciousness lives on within mine, and I can talk with him." Hiccup answered simply. Then he stood, breaking the leather straps that bound him instantly. He flexed his wrists, then turned to the vikings. They shuffled backward, still wary of him.

Hiccup gave them a toothy grin. "Nothing to fear," he said kindly. "Now, would you be so kind as to show me the way out?"

* * *

**Hello, hello! I know I have been inactive, I'm sorry! Unfortunately, life and 9GAG got in the way. But I'm back now! -jazz hands-**

**Any who, I hope you liked the chapter. I know it was short, butttt I'm too lazy to make it longer.**

**Ciao! *wafflez, wafflez, wafflez, and... WHAT. A PANCAKE?! GET OUTTA HERE!***

**~Shadow~**


End file.
